


Awakening the Dawn

by asthiathien



Category: Space Battleship Yamato | Star Blazers, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Same Premise as JJ Abrams' Star Trek Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthiathien/pseuds/asthiathien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2267, the Emperor Desslok I of Galman Reborn left with the <em>Deusula II</em> to destroy the rapidly-advancing fleet of Emperor Zwordar I of Andromeda, leaving General Talan in command of the Empire. Desslok met and destroyed the majority of the fleet before sending a communication burst designating General Talan the ruler of the Empire. Communications were then lost, and the wreckage of the ships was never found, leading Emperor Desslok to be presumed killed in action.<br/>Then, in 2191, the patrol ship <em>EDS Yukikaze</em> discovered a damaged and highly advanced Cometine warship in the vicinity of Pluto. Captain Alex Wildstar attempted to investigate and engage the ship, but the <em>Yukikaze</em> was severely damaged and he was forced to evacuate the crew before scuttling to buy the shuttles some time. Captain Avatar of the <em>EDS Kirishima</em> recovered the crew, but by that time there was no trace of the enemy vessel. Warp tracking proved fruitless, and in time the matter was dropped and forgotten by all involved.<br/>Eight years later, Derek Wildstar is a cadet in the Earth Defense Forces when the warship returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening the Dawn

_2267_

* * *

_"Cometine battleship approaching from the port, sir."_

Emperor Desslok I banked the  _Deusula II_ as if she were a small fightercraft as the enemy fire skipped off her dark blue hull, his hands dancing over the controls as she suddenly twisted and fired a full torpedo broadside into the battleship. The Magna-Flame engine at her heart ignited and exploded, illuminating the bridge as shrapnel and superheated plasma skipped off the crystal of the forward windows. 

" _Aethi_ , our operational status?"

_"Desslok Cannon inoperable. Wave-Motion Shields failing. Wave-Motion Engine damaged, but still warp-capable. Starboard thruster control and missile bays offline. Torpedoes and solid projectiles running low. Main cannons mostly undamaged - "_

A Magna-Flame Cannon blast shot from Zwordar's flagship, shattering through the port shielding and triggering a vicious explosion through the ship's port batteries, flinging her hard over to starboard. 

_"Correction: port cannons destroyed."_

Desslok laughed quietly to himself as he stabilized his damaged flagship, redirecting a little of her shield's energy to bring down the converging destroyers. 

_"Sir, perhaps you should have taken the_ Yamato _?"_

Desslok shook his head, unconsciously running a hand through his hair. "She was never mine to wield."

_"Sir, call her." Aethi_ 's voice bordered on pleading now.  _"She will come, I know it."_

"She would," Desslok agreed, sitting up and bringing up an overhead view of the battlefield on his command screen. "And that is why I cannot call her."

_"Sir - ?"_

"The  _Yamato_ 's death is to come at the hands of this man. We both know why I cannot allow that to happen."

_Aethi_ was silent.

Desslok closed his eyes, hands tightening convulsively around the arms of his command chair, before he carefully began to manipulate the screen before him. He knew there was a way out, because. . . well, he recognized Zwordar. And he recognized that all he had to do to win was find the unexpected, yet strangely simple, solution. 

Zwordar was an overconfident fool who believed the strength of his fleet would conquer all. And Desslok was very experienced in thinking like the Star Force.

And as the ship rocked from another hit, a smirk spread across his face as he found the third option.

" _Aethi,_ what's the status of the SMITE systems?"

_"The projectors were destroyed at the beginning of the battle, surely you remember? And without the projectors, we - "_

"Yes, we cannot direct the beam, but are the  _systems_ still functional?"

_"Yes, but I don't see - "_

"Zwordar has us trapped, yes?"

_"Clearly, sir."_

Desslok smirked. "And even if we tried to escape, we would have to maneuver around the Jikol-veni Cluster at sublight speeds before we can clear the gravitational field and warp to safety. Which would give him ample time to blast us from the sky, correct?"

A warbling, electronic sigh.  _"Indeed."_

"But what Zwordar hasn't realized is that he has lined himself up in the perfect position for an intentionally triggered _Mivure_ Warp-Entry Incident."

_"So we accelerate at full speed towards Zwordar's flagship - "_

" - trailing a SMITE field from the damaged projectors - "

_" - and go to warp supercharger when we pass his ship - "_

" - catching him in our SMITE field and bringing him into our warp, before the combining Magna-Flame and Wave-Motion Energy as Zwordar tries to pull away hit the cluster and create a localized singularity that will swallow both our ships." Desslok closed his eyes as an explosion illuminated the bridge. "Maximum speed. Open the SMITE circuits to full."

_"Yes, sir. Would you like me to contact General Talan?"_

Desslok nodded, his eyes still closed as the ship's deck hummed beneath him, propelling her forward.

The communications line crackled, interference from the cluster distorting the signal. "Sire?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at the command screen. "Talan."

Talan leaned forward, brown eyes glittering with worry and pain. "Sire, what is it? What are you planning?"

"Talan, I do not have the time to explain, but as of this moment, I abdicate the throne and title of Emperor of Galman Reborn and bestow them upon you."

Talan scowled, recognizing everything he was leaving unsaid. "Sire, listen to me. You have denied Death your soul before. You can do so again."

He shook his head, but he was smiling sadly. "Not this time, my friend."

_"Passing Zwordar's ship now, sir."_

"Go to warp."

The ship surged forward suddenly as she fought the gravitational effects of the cluster in a valiant attempt to shatter the dimensional boundary and bring him home safely.

The communications line dissolved into static, the transmission cutting in and out as it strained against the warp. "Sire. . . hold on. . . losing you. . . "

Desslok rested his hand against the screen, meeting Talan's dark eyes.  _Some things_ , he thought even as he observed his closest friend's once-brown hair, now gray with age,  _will always remain the same._

"Farewell."

The  _Deusula II_ snapped back into realspace as she lost the battle with the star cluster, the singularity twisting around both herself and the Cometine flagship before it disappeared.

* * *

_2191_

* * *

"Sir, I'm picking up something strange off Charon. It's giving off warp emissions, but it's acting like some sort of a gravitational anomaly."

"How strong?"

The radar officer looked up at his captain. "For the warp, I'd say at least one, more like two, Gamilon dreadnought-class warships. Gravitational: some kind of a singularity, sir."

"Helm, bring us around, set a course towards that thing."

"Aye, sir."

Alex Wildstar picked up a communications headset and set it to the wide-band EDF operating frequency. "Captain Avatar, this is the  _EDS Yukikaze_ , on approach towards a large gravitational anomaly near Charon. Over."

"Be careful, Alex," Captain Avatar warned. "Your ship doesn't have the armaments to face a full-armed fleet."

Alex chuckled, leaning casually against the bulkhead. "Captain, careful's my middle name - "

The patrol ship twisted onto her starboard side, alarms blaring through her hull. 

"Helm, get us stabilized! Radar, report!" Alex yelled, struggling back to his seat as the ship continued bucking violently.

"New contact, emerging from the singularity! Twice the size at least of any known ship class!"

"She's firing!"

An explosion tore through the  _Yukikaze_ 's stern, fire billowing through several compartments as she spun uncontrollably to port.

"Damage report!"

"Engine damaged; output reduced to 63 percent!"

"The aft torpedo bays were caught in the explosion!"

"All personnel aft of bulkhead 23 lost!"

"Sir, I've identified the energy signature as Cometine."

Alex tapped a finger on the arm of his chair. "Abandon ship."

"Sir?" his crew chorused in surprise.

"We're outgunned. The only ones who can fight against these fellows on anything like an equal footing are the Gamilons, and their closest fleet in in the Saturn orbit. If we don't leave now, we're all going to die."

"Aye, sir."

Alex stood and moved to the helmsman's chair, triggering the shipwide address system as he sat down. "We are facing a new type of Cometine dreadnought. I have transmitted a distress beacon to the  _EDS Kirishima._ All crew are ordered to evacuate to the escape shuttles."

"Sir, what about - "

"I will be remaining behind to distract the dreadnought and keep their fire away from the shuttles. Now go."

"Aye, Captain."

The door slid shut in the wake of their departure, and Alex brought the  _Yukikaze_ around and sent her soaring towards the dreadnought looming in the forward windows. 

"Captain Avatar?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Derek I died to save my crew, all right?" He locked the collision course into the navigation computer and crossed over to the engineering station. "Tell him I died with honor, and he shouldn't listen to our father when he tries to dictate his life. Tell him he can be anyone he wants to be." He removed the stabilizing interdicts on the Wave-Motion Engine. "He can more than I ever could, if he'll only fight for it."

_"Collision in ten seconds."_

Alex moved his hand onto the detonation lever. "And tell him I love him."

He pulled down the lever, two seconds from collision. The bright yellow hull of the  _Yukikaze_ was swallowed by a searing blue shockwave as her engine detonated, hiding the ebony dreanought from sight within the energy field.

* * *

"Sir, we have recovered all of the  _Yukikaze's_ crew, with the exception of Captain Alex Wildstar."

"Thank you, Doctor," Avatar said heavily as he leaned on the table in the  _Kirishima's_ conference room.

"Has anyone picked up the Cometine dreadnought?"

"No," Orion said. "We picked up a second warp signature in the area, but the readings are so distorted that neither us nor the Gamilons would be able to track them."

"Any news on the singularity?"

"No. It disappeared as swiftly as it came."

Doctor Sane huffed. "We all know she's Cometine! Any of their dreadnoughts warping into our airspace without authorization is in violation of the treaty! This is an act of war."

"Leader Desslok already interceded with the Cometine government," Avatar said, not lifting his head. "Her current emperor is being very meek currently, most likely as a result of the last little skirmish between them and Gamilon."

"Or it could be as a result of Desslok," Orion noted wryly.

"He said he swore by Arishna's name that none of his ships had been ordered to attack Earth."

"So, are we dealing with a rogue dreadnought?"

"Perhaps." Avatar stepped away from the table, his hands falling to his sides. "Set a course for Earth." As the other two left, he turned to look out the window towards the cooling wreckage of the  _Yukikaze._

_"Tell him I love him."_

 

 


End file.
